


Show Affection

by Karios



Category: Strange Planet (Webcomic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, Other, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Coupled lifegivers discuss their schedule for the celebration of the mythical being who critically wounds bloodpumps.
Relationships: A Being/That Being's Lifemate (Strange Planet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Show Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



“Why are the face fluid absorbers not in the box for their containment and instead spread out on the jitter liquid flat surface?” 

“Our offspring who has experienced the fewest revolutions count must acquire a box for a festive activity at the learning chamber.”

“Which ritual celebration approaches?”

“The celebration of the mythical being who critically wounds bloodpumps.”

“Affirmative, I remember this. I have previously scheduled a romantic appointment for us.”

“I am suspicious of this claim.”

“With good reason, but this is not a deception. I am curious about the function of the box in the festive activity?”

“You are purposely steering the conversation in an alternative direction.”

“My curiosity is genuine.”

“Beings affix attractive adhesive shapes and apply wax to the box. Augmenting the box assists in development of precise upper limb movement. Later, the beings of our being’s learning chamber room exchange small renderings of fictional beings displaying messages. Our being is to fill the boxes with renderings on which they have written their name and the name of the receiver.”

“Because tiring repetition of letter production increases legibility?”

“Affirmative.”

“This is an acceptable function for the face fluid absorber box.”

“Your approval was unnecessary. The box was previously designated for this purpose.”

“I am aware.”

“Would you be devastated to not proceed with the romantic appointment you scheduled?”

“Do you have an alternate proposal to strengthen our bond?”

“I would prefer if you prepared our sustenance. We can mouthpush more frequently in our dwelling.”

“I will prepare elongated dough strings with red plant fluid and doughslice with solidified animal fluid.”

“Excellent. I will select a festive narrative about fictional beings to observe and purchase some exploded grain.”

“This is a preferable agreement, but how will we occupy the offspring?”

“Our young beings will spend their nocturnal unconsciousness at my lifegiver’s dwelling. Our first offspring has a romantic appointment.”

“I object.”

“Prohibit anxieties. Our offspring has made a wise selection.”

“May I reduce my anxiety through intimidation of this being prior to their romantic appointment with our offspring?”

“Affirmative. This is a vital ancient ritual.”


End file.
